


It's not right without Zayn

by wetdandelions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Canon Era, Double Penetration, Feelings, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When One Direction comes home, it's to Zayn's open arms.</p><p>An alternate universe in which when Zayn leaves, it breaks up the relationship between the five of them.  When they finally go on break, their first thought is of Zayn and the relationship that could've been. </p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not right without Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to finish this, but I'm just going to say this is not how I imagine canon at ALL haha, I'm pretty sure that not all five of them are in a relationship, but it's still fun to think about!
> 
> I just write bottom!Louis gangbangs all the time, and I was like, I wanna write one about Zayn, but I had no clue on what setting to do. And then I also wanted to write Zayn still being part of OT5 even though...i doubt...that's true...in real life Q_Q, so this is all me just hoping. Anyway, if you're just here for the dirty stuff (no judgement here :P ) then just skip to the end because the beginning is just endless fluff on how Zayn should still be with them Q_Q

 

When Made in the AM first comes out, Zayn buys close to a thousand of them.  He doesn't tell the boys (though he does send them a picture of the receipt of the first deluxe album he buys) and instead separates his purchases of their separate album covers equally.  Though he does somehow end up buying a bit more of Niall's because he's always had a soft spot for his Irish lad. 

He loves the songs, and he loves them, and he feels like a proper fanboy when he's staring at the e-mail that tells him the albums are on the way.  He has a separate account under his close friend's name just to avoid people speculating on his online purchases, but he's sure his friend's going to come interrogate him as soon as she sees the purchase.  She's a fan, but not _that_ big of a fan.

But it's not his fault.  He's proud of them.  Before he left, thoughts of them going on and making music without him had _hurt_.  Some bratty part of him was jealous and a smaller, insane part of him didn't want them to succeed.  Because if they could do just as well without him (or better) then what that that make him?  But as the boys continued to write music and record new songs, all he had was pride welling up in him whenever Niall sent him demos. 

He loves them.  And he's proud of them.  He doesn't care if their music is better without him, because honestly, he wanted their music to be better without him.  Because in some sort of morbid way, that meant it was okay that he left.  That he hadn't damaged his boys by leaving.

So he buys the albums without a shred of guilt and goes onto Tumblr to give them to fans he thinks are worth it.  He feels a little bit silly when he signs up to gift the albums, and he feels almost paranoid when he writes that he has an extra thousand to give away.  He knows he shouldn't; his Tumblr has nothing that links him to Zayn and even if they _did_ figure out, he could just make a new account and make the number smaller.  The girls' words almost sound awed even though they're through text and he can't help the smile that spreads across his face whenever he remembers it.

When Liam calls him that night, he doesn't mention the purchases, though he's somewhat giddy when Liam asks him what he thinks of it.  Zayn's heard all the songs before, of course, but he hadn't been in the know of the separate album covers, and he ribs Liam for keeping _that_ from him.  He can practically hear Liam rolling his eyes at his teasing, and he bursts into breathless laughter when he hears Louis on the other end telling him that his album's going to sell more than Liam's.  Liam just sighs, and he feels like he's back there with them by how familiar it is.  No matter how much the media played up Lilo, Zayn will always remember the exasperated looks Liam would send to Louis more often than not.

It gives him the courage to head to a Target as soon as it opens.  He doesn't wear a beanie or sunglasses, and he doesn't care that he's probably going to get in trouble.   He wants to show support to his boys so he takes the first deluxe album that he sees.  Then he sees Niall's album so he grabs that too, but he doesn't want to show favoritism, so he also grabs the rest of the boys.  When he gets to the register, the girl obviously notices him, and she stares at him with wide eyes as she rings up his purchase.  "Uh," she says when she's handing back his credit card, and he tilts his head as a way to encourage her to keep going.  "Is this cheating?" she blurts out, and he narrows his eyes.  "Not that I...uhm...since you know Justin Bieber and One Direction and..."

She trails off, and the anger fueled from that makes him angry enough that he buys out the rest of the store of all their albums.  Even the ones in the back.  She stares at him wide-eyed and the other employees come over and he _knows_ he's in trouble now.  It's just that One Direction doesn't _need_ his help to win agaist Justin Bieber, and it angers him that anyone would think that Justin Bieber even has a fighting chance against his boys.

It's on the Internet in the couple of hours, and Niall takes a screenshot with a lot of HAHAHA's as the caption.  Liam sends him a worried text, and he answers saying he didn't get in _that_ much trouble.  He's been told to distance himself from One Direction, but he doesn't think not supporting them would earn him any fans.  The minute he gets off the phone, he takes an instagram of him with the deluxe album and captions it with 'Proud of my boys'.  He almost has a heart attack when he gets a like from Louis, but nothing comes of it past that.  They rarely talk nowadays, even though Louis has forgiven him.  Louis knows that Liam still loves the hell out of Zayn, but other than that, he doesn't seem to be willing to talk to Zayn by himself.  And he actually drops his phone when Harry sends him a slew of heart emoticons and signs it with All the love xx.  Harry doesn't respond when he texts back a hesitant Thank you, but he already knows something's changed.

Niall remakes their group chat five hours later, and although it's not the same, it's obvious to Zayn that they're healing.

* * *

Niall arrives on the fifth of January.  He's blonde still; even though he has every intention to dye it back to his natural hair color once the break actually starts, he still has some public appearances to show up to. 

There's no warning, but Zayn doesn't mind.  Niall never needs to give him a heads up because his home's always open to Niall.

Niall greets him with a strong hug, and as soon as the doors are closed, a searing kiss.  Zayn accepts it gracefully, before pulling away to help lug Niall's suitcase into the house.  Niall chortles at that, playfully going to smack at Zayn's arse before following Zayn further into the house. 

Zayn's house is white and expansive.  He likes open spaces and wide windows even though he's spent five years trying to duck away from invasive cameras, and his house is a reflection of that.  Niall looks stunning in contrast; he still has his guitar slung onto his back and his jeans are stylish and ripped.  He's wearing a band t-shirt, because he doesn't have to see anyone else today besides Zayn, and some part of Zayn's heart tingles at the sight because he's seen Niall in that shirt more times than he can remember.

Niall kisses him senseless after lunch, one hand tangled in his hair and the other over his heart.

* * *

Liam arrives next.  It's only the day after, and Zayn untangles himself from Niall's arms as he makes his way down the winding stairs. 

Unlike Niall, Liam's told Zayn countless times that he's coming on that day.  Had been actually counting down to it since a month ago.  It's endearing really, the texts he gets from all times of the day since Liam's moving all across the world and his morning is always different.  He absently wonders if Liam knows that Niall's currently knocked out in his bedroom before he's opening the door wide to the sight of a grinning Liam.

Liam nearly knocks over his suitcase as he barrels forward, his arms immediately going up around Zayn's slimmer form.  Zayn can't stop his own exuberant smile as he feels Liam cuddle him up close, and lets out a breathless chuckle when he hears Liam exhale deeply next to his ear. 

Liam doesn't move for a long while, seemingly content to stay there holding Zayn close for the rest of the day.  Zayn doesn't mind and when Liam finally pulls away, he twists around Liam to grab his suitcase and bring it in before Liam gets any funny ideas.

Liam lets him, and when the door shuts close, Liam is pressing forward again. The suitcase falls to the floor as Liam draws him into a sweet kiss, and Zayn stumbles back as the kiss deepens, and he uses his left arm to stabilize himself against the counter.  When the desperation recedes and Liam's eyes clear, Liam rests his head in the crook of Zayn's shoulder.  "Missed you," he whispers, "missed you so much."

Zayn's heart swells at the admission, and he uses his left arm to rub soothing circles into Liam's back.  "I missed you, too," he admits, even though he doesn't need to say it because Liam knows how much Zayn's missed him. 

"Morning," calls Niall, and Zayn tilts his head back before he can watch the surprise bloom in Liam's eyes.  Niall's in _glasses_ , and he stares at them for a while, drinking in the sight.  When Niall first showed up in them in November, he had been overwhelmed by the sight.  It somehow looks even better in person. 

Niall makes his way down the stairs, and Liam pushes away from Zayn to narrow his eyes at the blonde.  "You didn't tell me you were coming," he says, his voice low and dangerous.

Niall doesn't look too bothered and instead of answering, he steps closer and presses a kiss to Liam's cheek.  Liam's gaze softens at the action, and instead of getting angry, he just sighs.  "I guess I didn't tell you either," he admits.

Niall actually laughs at that, and Zayn startles at how right it sounds in the middle of his home and how much he had _missed_ that laugh.  Phone calls and skype would never do it justice.  "Liam," says Niall, " _everyone_ knew you were going to come here the first chance you got."

Liam splutters in surprise and stammers out a denial, and Niall grins, turning away to open Zayn's fridge. Zayn takes a moment to admire Niall's arse before Niall's taking out the orange juice and pouring it into a glass that he's grabbed from the cabinet above.  His heart aches at the easy way Niall moves around his house, and he has to close his eyes at the intense want that courses through his veins.

He never should have left them.

When he opens his eyes, Liam looks a bit worried and Niall's staring at him over the rim of his glass.  He forces himself to calm down, taking a deep breath to get his emotions under control.  "Do the others know then?" he asks, and Liam's face falls and Niall's lips purse as he puts down his glass.

"It's complicated," says Liam, his lower teeth worrying his bottom lip, and Zayn's heart falls at the sight. 

"You hurt us," says Niall, and although Niall doesn't look too beat-up from his statement, his exuberance is missing when he reaches over and interlocks his hand with Zayn's right one.  Zayn lets that touch calm him, and he's sure his eyes are a little wild when he stares into Niall's eyes.  "You know you did, Z.  There was a time when I thought it was over for not only us, but for the band, too." 

"I had to," says Zayn.  "I couldn't deal with it anymore.  All the bullshit.  The lies.  They put me with Perrie and then they painted me as a cheater.  I couldn't," his voice broke at the last second and Liam's already there, his strong arms around him and Zayn sinks into the warmth Liam provides. 

"We're not blaming you," says Niall, his grip even tighter around Zayn's hand.  "The last thing we would ever do _is_ blame you, Z.  We love you.  We still do, you know we do."

"But Harry and Louis don't know you're here," he says softly, and Niall can't meet his eyes and Zayn flushes in the shame he feels at that confirmation.  He doesn't want to ruin anything for them; he's already ruined enough.

"It's not as easy without you," says Liam, honestly.  "A relationship is hard enough with more than two people, and well, we don't fit right without you."

"But Niall said," he protests and trails off when he realizes he really doesn't want to continue.

"Oh, babe," breathes Liam, worry apparent in every inch of his body.

"One direction went on," says Niall, his voice soft.  "Of course it did.  It's the best band in the universe, really.  But it's not the same.  We're not as close as we were before.  We're still _together_ , but it's..."  Niall pauses, his hand tapping nervously on the granite and there's a long silence before he continues.  "That's why we're here, after all.  We need you."

"You know Harry and Louis.  They're a unit, even before they're one of us, and Louis took it the hardest," says Liam, and although his words are harsh, his touch is gentle on Zayn.  "And Harry's mad that you hurt Louis."

"But," he starts to protest, and Niall cuts him off.

"They've forgiven you, of course," says Niall.  "I mean, we all talk mostly every day now, but Louis just goes silent whenever we bring up the idea of starting a relationship with all of us again."

His heart thuds at the very mention of that, and he bows his head at the idea, his heart aching with how much he wants it.  How much he wants to belong to them again, to be in a relationship with not only one person, but with four other boys who he's pretty certain he loves more than the universe itself.  And four boys who love him just as fiercely back.  He had left because he couldn't take it; even now, he doesn't regret leaving because he knows he had to.  His mental health had been declining and there was the little fact that he didn't enjoy performing and meeting new people.  Rather hated it, actually, and the hate had eventually worn his nerves raw. 

But leaving had meant losing them, and _that_ part he regretted each and every day.

Niall's touch is gentle underneath his jaw as he tilts Zayn's head up.  Zayn stares up into Niall's baby blues and watches as a small smile uncurls itself across Niall's face, the curve gentle and the form loving.  "Is that alright, Z?" asks Niall, his voice soft as if not to spook him.  "Is that what you want?  Do you want _us_ back?"

He stares at Niall for a long while before he tilts his head back to look at Liam.  Liam looks just as nervous as Niall, but he hides it well under a reassuring smile.  "I do," Zayn gets out, eventually.  "More than anything," he admits, and Niall's basically exuding sunshine when he looks back.

Niall's pressing a clumsy kiss against his lips moments later, and Zayn can't help the breathless laugh that escapes him as he kisses back.  Even though some part of him is reserved because Harry and Louis aren't there yet, Niall and Liam are here, and that's enough for him to let caution go to the wind and surrender himself to them.

* * *

When the days go on, and neither Harry or Louis show up, Zayn gets more and more agitated.

Liam and Niall notice, but they don't say anything about it, preferring to kiss Zayn and eat expensive food and sleep their days away after playing a ton of video games.

Liam's gone for his morning run and Niall's still sleeping away when Louis finally arrives.

His skin looks more sun-kissed than normal and Zayn loses his breath when he first sees him.  Louis' always been beautiful, but after almost a year of not seeing him, he's more breathtaking than usual.  His heart's thudding when Louis' eyes fix onto him, and he feels bashful for some odd reason, averting his eyes almost immediately.

"They've gone rogue," Louis says, almost thoughtfully.  "I know you're hiding them away in there."  He peers past Zayn as if his words could summon Niall and Liam, and Zayn can't help the snort of laughter that escapes him.

Louis' pouting when he looks back up, and it reminds him so much of times back then that he almost loses his breath for a second time.  "You're not going to give them away, are you?" asks Louis when Zayn stays silent and he steps forward, invading Zayn's personal space. 

He throws his hand up out of nervousness and Louis catches it, his eyes intense as he lifts Zayn's hand to stare at it.  His words are soft when they are finally said, "You got it darkened?"

He knows immediately that Louis' talking about his tattoo.  He nods, still too overwhelmed to say anything else - too scared to utter a word in case it scared Louis away.  Louis actually grins at that, lifting his own hand and pressing his matching tattoo to Zayn's.  The contact sears and he feels tears coming at the edges of his eyes.

Louis sighs, but he doesn't sound annoyed; instead it sounds like he's just releasing a soft sound of wonder.  "Crying at the sight of me, are you?  Didn't know you hated me _that_ much." 

And even though he knows Louis' teasing, he protests immediately, his words falling over themselves in his haste to correct Louis.  "I missed you," he corrects, "Missed you so much."

Louis' eyes soften, and just like that, Louis is bringing up arms around Zayn.  Zayn actually starts to cry into Louis' shoulder and Louis gently pushes them back into the house, nudging the door shut with his foot while not letting go of Zayn.  He's not sure of how long he stays there in Louis' embrace, but it seems like hours before he's finally calm enough to pull away.

Louis' eyes are soft, and there's a brief interlude as Louis removes his jacket because it's damp with Zayn's tears.  "I forgave you like months ago, Zayn."

"But," he starts to protest and Louis sighs, but it sounds more fond than anything else. 

"Come, love," he says, "Let's get you a glass of water."  Just like Niall, Louis knows exactly where he keeps his glasses and he hands Zayn water after a few short moments.  He drinks obediently to Louis' smile.  Louis sits across from him, in the same place that Niall had sat two weeks ago, and it makes his heart ache with want to see Louis so at home at his house.

"So where are they?" asks Louis.  "I have GPS tracking on Niall because who knows what he'll get up to on his own so I know he's here."

"Does he know you have that?" he asks and Louis grins.

"Of course he does," he says.  "It was Harry's idea.  Since we all have iPhones, it's not that much of a hardship."

He lets that sink in for a bit, and he's surprised when he actually doesn't find it all that shocking or unbelievable.  If he had stayed in the band, he would have let Louis track him with little regret.  "Liam's out running," he says to Louis scrunched up face of disgust, "and Niall's still sleeping."

"Of course Liam's out there running at the crack of dawn.  He's such a bloody weirdo," says Louis, but his exasperated eye roll is fond more than anything else.

They lapse into a comfortable silence at the thought of Liam running out there in the winter coldness, until Louis breaks it.  "So, Harry and I just came back from someplace in Thailand."

"Where?" he asks, and Louis sighs.

"You know that line in Perfect?  That Harry sings about going places with names we can't even pronounce.  It's not even a bloody lie."

Zayn laughs at that, and Louis grins back at him.  "Harry's proper romantic, you know.  But yeah, that's why we didn't come right away."

His heart thuds at that response and Louis' smile turns wry.  "Harry's actually the one that took the most convincing.  It's not like he doesn't love you, Z, but he hasn't actually grieved yet.  He was so busy taking care of me that I don't think he's really thought about why he was so cut up about you leaving."

"I don't want to hurt you again," he starts to say, and Louis immediately shakes his head.

"Look, I will always love Harry the most.  We're meant for each other.  He's my soulmate.  But that doesn't mean I don't also love you guys.  We're all meant for each other."

He reaches across the kitchen island to interlock his fingers with Zayn's, and Zayn feels like he can barely hold back his tears at the way Louis is looking at him.  "That," continues Louis, "and the sex is bloody amazing when we get to have orgies and threesomes and gangbangs every hour of the day."

He splutters at that, and Louis throws his head back and laughs gleefully.  "Not that sex with Harry isn't bloody amazing," he says when he's calmed down.  "I'm not going to say it's going to be easy, but Harry and I talked it over and we want this more than anything."

"Where is he then?" he asks, eventually, and Louis hums, running his thumb in soft circles against Zayn's knuckles.

"He's out getting brunch with a few of the girls," he says.  "We both agreed that we should talk to you on our own."

"And if Harry doesn't want this?"

"Oh, he does," says Louis, and Zayn flushes at the way Louis leers at him.  "But if he changes his mind, then we're both out.  But hey, you have Niall and Liam, and I know they'll treat you right."

"Bloody right we will," answers Niall, and Zayn startles, turning to look up at a sleepy Niall.  Niall's in glasses again, and he's grinning at Louis.  "You took ages."

Louis shrugs, not apologetic at all.  "Hey, you're still blonde," he says instead.

Niall grins, one of his hands going up to pull at a strand.  "Want to help me dye it later?"

"Me?" asks Louis.  "You should probably ask my better half, he's the one with all the expertise in hair."

Niall rolls his eyes, "But he won't be here until it's too late."

"Don't blame me if it turns out bad," says Louis, and he's already standing.  He pauses before he walks past Zayn, and although he can't kiss Zayn yet, he ducks and presses a soft kiss against Zayn's forehead. 

The two of them are gone within a few minutes, and Zayn sits there, feeling overwhelmed and giddy at the thought that _Louis_ had finally come.

Liam jogs in a few minutes later, all sweaty and gorgeous, to the sight of a starry-eyed Zayn.  He smiles, and he drops a morning kiss again Zayn's lips before hauling him up to help him cook breakfast.  They don't need to talk about why Louis is here - his car is in the driveway - because it's obvious to anyone that Louis is here for _them_.

* * *

Even though brunch should have ended hours ago, Harry doesn't show up until the afternoon.  The rest of the boys retreat to the other side of the house to play video games and to give them privacy.

When he opens the door, Harry's not looking at him.  He's turned to the side, sunglasses on the top of his head and his shirt unbuttoned to the third button, and his hair gorgeous in the dying light.  "Harry," he says when Harry doesn't seem to notice him, and it takes a long moment before Harry's turning to look at him.

"Those are Target boxes," says Harry, and Zayn peers past him to see what he's been looking at.  He colors almost immediately and Harry actually starts to laugh in delight.

"Did you buy more of our albums?"

"It's not," he starts to lie, and by the way Harry raises his eyebrow, he knows it's useless.  He lets out a sigh, "Okay, yeah, they are."

"After or before you were papped at Target," grins Harry.

"Before," he admits, defeated.  "It was a moment of weakness."

"Those are a lot of albums," murmurs Harry.  They both stare at silence at the stacked up boxes before Harry's holding his arms wide open.  "Come here, Zayn."

Zayn doesn't need to be told twice, and he's surging forward, wrapping his arms around Harry's long torso.  Harry hugs him back, and kisses him on the top of his head, and it's not emotional like it was with Louis.  And it's not heated like it was with Liam and it's not easy like it was with Niall.  It's different. 

Harry's the most sensitive of them all, even compared to Louis.  Because Louis' sensitive but he's tough; he'll let you know if he's hurting in the loudest way possible.  But Harry's too sweet to actually talk about it; Harry understands why Zayn had to leave, had to get out before it was too late.  But that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry," he finds himself babbling into Harry's chest.  "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," comes Harry's low rumble.  "I know, baby."

He flushes at the easy endearment coming from Harry, and he ducks his head, embarrassed and flushed and not sure where to go from here.

Harry gently pulls him into his house just like Louis did just a few hours ago.  They sit on one of Zayn's white couches and when Harry lays out his arm on the edge of the couch, Zayn snuggles up to him.  He's never been one of those clingy types, but considering he hasn't had one of Harry's hugs in forever, it's not that out of the question that all he wants to do is cuddle up to Harry.

"Louis talked to you, yeah?" asks Harry, after they've sat in comfortable silence for a bit.                                                                                                 

"Yeah," he says, trying his best to sound normal.  "I'm sorry, Harry, I really am."

Harry stares at him before heaving a sigh and cuddling Zayn even closer to him.  "I was mostly mad about how you were looking down on our fans more than anything else," says Harry.  "And you fixed that by well buying a thousand of our albums."

Zayn turns pink at his words, "Did my mom tell you?"

Harry throws his head back and laughs before shaking his head when he's calmed down enough.  "It was a thousand then?  I just guessed because there were so many boxes."

"That wasn't very nice, Harry," he says, and Harry just grins cheekily in reply.

"So, yeah," says Harry, "I'm up for another try."

His heart stops at those words, and when Harry smiles down at him, he buries his face into Harry's side, immediately terrified that he's actually going to cry _again_.

Harry actually laughs before carding a hand into his hair, petting him softly.  He doesn't know how long they stay like that, and he only pulls away when he hears the sound of running footsteps.

Louis' there suddenly, summoned by a text from Harry, and he plops himself down immediately onto Harry's lap, tilting his head up and demanding a kiss from Harry.  But as he does that, he also brings Zayn into his arms, and it's erotic to see the two of them kissing from so close up. 

Arms wrap around him, and then he's kissing one of his boys and when he opens his eyes, he's greeted by warm blue eyes framed in glasses.  "Hi," Niall says, and then he's deepening the kiss. 

Liam sighs, finally walking in after the two energetic boys had bounced in.  Zayn smiles at him, beckoning him over with a hand, and grins up into the kiss Liam bestows on him.

* * *

Zayn's tipsy.  They had dinner at home, with wine and roasted chicken, and now he's teetering on his feet with laughter whenever one of his boys say something.  They cooked it together, with Harry mostly directing them, and it's fun.   It's just like old times.  There's still flour on Louis' cheek from when he and Niall dropped the flour by accident and there's a stain on the back of Liam's white collared shirt that Louis is too scared to tell him about (Louis got it on him on purpose and then regretted it the second after because it stained Liam's favorite shirt).

He lets out a grunt when he's thrown onto his own bed, but he's too dazed to protest when Niall straddles him.  He's aware enough to know the other boys are standing in the doorway watching, but his awareness soon disappears because Niall's kissing him again and he's moaning up into the kiss.  It's been so long since he's been treated like this that it's making his head spin, and he obediently tilts his head upward as Niall deepens the kiss. 

"Oi," says Louis, nudging at Niall as he lays down onto his stomach next to him.  Niall pulls away, a thin sliver of saliva connecting the two of them, and he stares at Louis.  Louis' beautiful like this, and Zayn's reminded again of how this all started.  They weren't - some of them _still_ aren't - gay, but there's something about Louis that drew them all in.  Zayn's turns to his side, Niall still pressed up against him, and he kisses Louis.

Louis hums into it, his blue eyes sparkling, and Zayn makes it his mission to make Louis moan.  He presses harder into it, one of his hands going up to roughly grab at Louis' hair and press him even closer.  Louis whimpers into the kiss and then moans softly at the rough treatment, and then Zayn's being pulled away and turned onto his back.

Liam kisses him, sweet and gentle, suckling onto his lower lip until Zayn lets out a sound of appreciation.  Next to him, Louis and Niall are kissing and Louis is making little sounds of annoyance when Niall's glasses bump into him.

Liam pulls away just as Harry gets onto the bed, his beautiful patterned shirt discarded and forgotten onto the floor.  He's already reaching out for Harry, and Harry obliges, leaning down and pressing a kiss against Zayn's lips.  His hair comes out like a curtain to rest on the bed next to his face, and Zayn giggles up into the kiss, intoxicated by both alcohol and the smell of Harry's cologne.

"Your hair," he says, and Harry looks amused when he tangles his hair into it.  "Love it long, H."

"Do you?" asks Harry, his voice low with lust, and Zayn nods quick to show just how much he means it.

"I missed this," he admits quietly as Harry pulls him into his arms.  "It's been so long since I've been touched."

"Better have been," says Louis, his voice dark with danger.  "If you've been off meeting other boys..."

Zayn rolls his eyes even as Harry starts to help him out of his clothes.  "Hardly, Lou.  And besides, you know, if it wasn't for you boys, I would be looking for girls."

"Good," says Harry, "because I would hate to punish you on the first night, baby."

Louis narrows his eyes at him, "Are you implying that girls could _ever_ do what we do for you?"

He's about to protest when Louis shoves him back into Harry's chest.  He lets out a grunt of surprise and then a loud whimper when Louis gets his mouth on him.  It's positively sinful the way Louis' cheeks hollow out around him and he wants to touch Louis, but Harry's hands hold his arms down to his side.  He struggles weakly and lets out a startled whimper when Louis sucks particularly hard, but Harry doesn't budge. 

"He's good at it, isn't he?" whispers Harry into his ear, sounding fond.

"You two are unbelievable," laughs Niall.  "Remember we're _all_ in a relationship now."  He easily pulls down Louis' joggers, and Louis squeaks in surprise, but Harry tsks, reaching around Zayn and holding Louis' head down.  Louis pouts up at Harry as much as he could with Zayn's dick currently in his mouth and Zayn can't help the small snort of laughter that comes from that.  Louis looks offended that he'll even think to laugh while he's getting a blowjob from him, and renews his efforts.  And then promptly flinches again when Niall starts to grope his bottom.

Niall's making sounds of appreciation, "God, missed being able to touch this arse," he says to the others agreeing easily because they all know how wonderful Louis' bottom is.  It's the reason they're in this mess, after all.  No one can resist Louis.

"Thanks," murmurs Niall as Liam hands him a bottle of lube and he pours a generous amount down Louis' backside, drawing another flinch from the singer.  He looks annoyed, but he continues to dutifully suck off Zayn and then he whimpers around Zayn's dick as Niall gets a finger into him. 

He's enjoying the view so much that he doesn't realize that Harry's already worked off his bottoms.  Niall hands Harry the lube and Harry uses it to generously coat his fingers and slip them into Zayn.

Zayn squeaks at that, one hand flying back to circle around Harry's hand.  Harry just humors him and doesn't remove it, preparing him quick and fast. 

In front of him, Louis' already stopped sucking him off.  He's resting his face on Zayn's thigh, one hand clenched tight in the sheets.  Niall's fingering him with quick, sharp movements, and each small thrust has Louis' shaking and quivering in front of him. 

Niall turns to Liam, "You want to go first?" 

Liam hums, thinking it over.  "Nah, I'll watch for now."

Niall grins, reaching over and drawing a long kiss from Liam even as he's expertly fingering Louis.  When he draws away, he's still grinning and his eyes are soft.  "Thanks, love," he murmurs to Liam, and then he's entering Louis. 

Zayn only has a moment to enjoy the way Louis' face scrunches up because Harry's entering him at the same time.  He can't stop his own whimper as Harry seats Zayn on top of him, and he digs his nails into Harry's hand in a way to deal with it.

Louis is being manhandled up and away from Zayn, and he can only watch for a little bit before Liam is demanding his attention.  He loves it; he's missed the way how commanding Liam is when he wants something during sex, and he dutifully opens his mouth wide when Liam gets closer. 

Liam smiles, one of his large hands caressing his cheek and widening his mouth all the same, and he nearly chokes on the taste of Liam when he finally gets his mouth on him.  It's been so long since he's been _used_ like this, and he bobs his head up and down and nearly gags when Harry thrusts in without any warning.

He's on his knees now, and he's already lost track of where Niall and Louis are.  All he can do is focus on Liam in front of him and try not to cry from the overwhelming sensations of Harry's dick grazing his prostrate.

He squeaks in surprise when he feels Harry pull out because he's only empty for a split second before someone else is entering him.  He knows who it is even though he hasn't felt him in forever, because only Louis would be daring enough to pull Harry back to thrust in as well.  He wants to twist around to glare at the shorter boy, but Liam is still there, commanding his attention even while being affectionate enough to ensure he doesn't choke on him.  Because Liam's big, big enough that his jaw is already aching from the way Liam is forcing his mouth open.

"What a good boy," murmurs Louis, languidly thrusting in and out even as Liam starts to increase his pace.  Zayn whimpers, unused to how rough Liam is treating him, and Louis leans forward to press a hot kiss at the base of his neck.  Zayn can barely feel it, the thrusting is making it hard to breathe and he likes it so much, to be used - to be punished for leaving them all so long ago.  And he closes his eyes because he's so close but he doesn't want to come, and then there's a hand wrapping around him and he comes undone in seconds, spilling forth and screaming nonsense around Liam.

Liam's nostrils flare at that, and even though Zayn is shaking from the aftermath, he can see what's coming.  Liam's already has a hand around himself, letting Zayn have a moment to breathe as he comes down, and then there's Liam all over him, dripping down his eyelashes and landing in his mouth.  He wants it though, missed the taste of Liam for so long that he gulps it down all eagerly.

Liam's smile is shaky but it's there, "Liked the taste of that, did you?"

He nods, too far gone to even protest, and there's the sound of Niall's bright laughter.  He turns, blush tingeing his cheeks, and Niall presses close.  His pink tongue flickers out, and Niall's licking him clean, swiping off long streaks of cum off of Zayn and swallowing it.  He lets out a sound of appreciation before leaning in close.  "You're going to be getting lots more of that, promise."

"Niall!" he protests, and Niall collapses into laughter again.

"Not very good at dirty talk, is he?" asks Louis, and Zayn's reminded that he's _still_ getting fucked when Louis starts to move again.

Louis isn't _nice_ this time; it isn't languid or slow, it's just harsh, brutal, and fast.  He falls over as Louis drives in harder and harder, but he doesn't protest because he _wants_ to be punished for leaving.  And in some way, he wants to feel it in the morning, feel the burn and ache of taking all his boys at once. 

He tells them, wants them to know just how much he misses them. 

Niall's eyes darken at that, and he pulls him in for a possessive kiss that ends up with Niall squealing in pain because Louis doesn't slow down.  Their kiss ends up with them bumping more teeth than not, and Niall pouts up at Louis.

But Louis doesn't slow down because he's close, and Zayn nearly whites out when he feels Louis come in him.  It's hot and it sears inside him with the remembrance that Louis was just in him.  And just like last time, he doesn't get a moment's rest, because Harry's sliding back in and he protests immediately, his face hot and one of his hands fisting tightly into the sheets at the sensations overwhelming him.

"Just a minute, _please_ ," he begs, but Harry and Louis have never been one to let him rest, so he's not surprised when he's turned onto his back and his legs are hiked upward.

Harry looks like a vision above him, his hair still perfect and his eyes sparkling green, and he drives into him relentlessly without a single hair being mussed up.  He loses his breath at the sight even as he lightly pushes on Harry's chest because _really_ , even if Harry and Louis haven't been having sex with anyone else but each other, it didn't mean they didn't know how to slow the fuck down.

"Just a little punishment," promises Harry, when Zayn pushes a little too hard.  "Letting you know just how bad you were so you never do it _again_."

He flushes hot at the reminder, "I wasn't - it wasn't about us!"

"It's always about us," reminds Niall, darkly, and when he draws Zayn into a kiss, Harry finally slows down.  He's always had a soft spot for Niall, after all, and if Niall wants to kiss Zayn, Harry would let him. 

When he pulls away though, Harry continues, intent on making Zayn scream. 

And Zayn does scream, he can't stop himself when Harry hits his prostrate head on, driving waves of pleasure all through him.  He can't stop shaking - he's already come once and he's already so sensitive that when Niall bends over and takes him within his mouth he whites out for a split second. 

And then when Niall does that _thing_ with his tongue, he's coming undone, coming in spurts into the younger blonde's mouth.  Niall makes sounds of appreciation, lapping it all up, and then Zayn can't help shoving his own hand into his mouth to muffle his whimpers as Harry comes in him.  He feels so full of them that he can feel some of it leaking out onto the sheets, and just the thought of that is enough to make him pink.

He feels exhausted already even though he has one of his boys left, and Niall's eyes are bright enough that he knows he's not going to get off easy.

"My turn," Niall reminds him, pressing kisses all over his face to wake him up a little more.  "I'm not going to go easy on you, you know."

"Please go easy on me?" he asks, even though he knows it's useless, and Niall giggles at that.

"Nope," he denies easily, "I'm going to draw this out because it's been oh so long since I've had you last.  Going to make this last hours."

He whimpers at that, because he _knows_ Niall isn't even boasting because Niall's done it all before.  He still remembers that one night in 2013, when Niall dominated him relentlessly until sunrise.  Took him in every position he knew until he had come more than once, and then had fucked him until he had begged for mercy. 

He's still lost in his memories when Niall enters him and his hands immediately fly up to dig into Niall's chest in a way to ground himself.  Niall lets him, catching one of his hands in his own, before thrusting in hard. 

He babbles and whimpers and begs, but Niall doesn't slow, and it's all he can do to clutch tightly onto Niall as he's taken over and over.  He loses track of where the other boys go - but he knows that just like old times, Harry and Louis are probably already dozing off, and that Liam's still watching like always.  But he doesn't have much time to think about the others because Niall's relentless and he whimpers as he's flipped over suddenly.

He's not sure how long Niall takes him and he's only taken out of the haze when Liam's suddenly there.  He kisses him back when he initiates it, and then squeaks when Liam reaches downward to massage the area around Niall's cock.  It's not sore, but he already knows what's coming when Liam enters a finger. 

He wants to protest immediately, even though he knows he wants it, so he swallows his protest down by biting down hard on Liam's neck.  Liam lets out a hiss of pain, but doesn't say much else, instead focusing on working in another finger alongside Niall.  He knows that if Zayn didn't want this he would have already said it. 

Niall's still, running soothing hands along his back.  "You okay, sweetheart?"

He nods into Liam, shaking hard.  He's already come more than once and Niall was so _rough_ on him he's not sure how good of an idea it is.  Getting taken by them both at the same time always makes it hard for him to even stay awake afterward - he always feels so dirty and used and _sore_ in the good way that he's not sure how smart it is to do this on the _first_ night that they're all together again.  But he refuses to even think about saying no because he's missed this so he lets Liam work in a third finger without doing anything but digging his nails into Liam.

Liam works out his fingers carefully and then there's a second cock at his entrance.

"Shh, babe," coos Liam, "you're shaking too much I can barely get in."

"You try to let two cocks into you," he says, rather petulantly, and to punish him, Liam slides in without a warning.

He nearly screams, but Liam catches his mouth in a kiss, and he shakes between the two of them, so split open that he's not even sure what to do with himself.

He's so out of it that he barely notices when Niall starts to move.  He's whimpering endlessly now, unable to control it as Niall starts to move faster and faster. 

"I can't," he starts to babble and he can see Liam smiling and he just _knows_ his lover is thinking about how cute he looks like this.  Undone and unable to stop shaking. 

He glares up at Liam, but Liam's already thrown his head back at the pleasure.  "Oh god," murmurs Liam, "you don't know how tight you are, Zayn."

"So tight," affirms Niall, behind him, one possessive hand on the smooth cheek of his butt.  He curls his hand inward and thrusts particularly hard, "But I'm not going to come yet, darling."

 "Yeah," says Liam, his tone guttural.  "Got to drag this out as long as possible."

He whimpers at that, closing his eyes tight shut in an effort to just _try_ and get through this.  Because he's so full that he can't even move; he just lets them do as they want with him and it's been so long since he's let someone have such complete control over him.  He clamps down hard in hopes that it'll hurry along the process and there's two answering hisses of pain as he does.

"Bad," grunts out Niall, and then Liam's spreading his cheeks open and that's enough - the feeling of being forced open that makes him come in spurts on them. 

He's actually crying at the sensation now, so far gone - so unused to the pleasure coursing over him that he barely registers when the two of them finish, Niall sliding out to finish all over his back and Liam inside of him. 

He comes to when they're washing him down with wet towels and soft kisses, and he nuzzles into their hands, dried tear tracks on his face.  They're cooing enough soft words of appreciation and wonderment that he smiles at them.

He leans back into Louis' warmth, and Louis wakes up enough to cuddle one toned arm around him.  He sounds sleepy as he breathes a sentence of praise into Zayn's ear, but it's enough to make him smile. 

"Didn't even stay up to watch," complains Niall, and Zayn giggles.

"You always take so long," protests Louis.  "And I'm _tired_."

Niall grumbles, "At least you're better than Hazza.  He's already knocked out."

"Sex tires him out," defends Louis.  And Niall sighs, long and husky, before clambering into bed next to them and forcing a kiss onto Harry, waking him up enough for him to squint his eyes up at Niall.

"You're lucky you're my favorite," he says, and Louis makes a sound of indignation loud enough that Harry turns to kiss him.  They're not offended though, because Niall's really their favorite.

"I can feel it," he tells them when they're all on the cusp of sleep, his voice hoarse and dreamy, and Niall's answering smile is the only thing brilliant enough to reach him. 

"Feel what, darling?" asks Liam after he throws a dirty towel onto the floor and cuddles up next to them.

"Can feel the burn of you guys in me," he answers, cheekily, and Liam rolls his eyes at that.  But he's amused enough to kiss Zayn lightly on the lips and they make out lazily before the sounds of Louis' soft snoring comes out.  Zayn stifles a laugh, and Liam kisses him on the forehead before getting up briefly to turn off the lights.

Before he falls asleep, he thinks that he's finally _home_.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Please leave a comment /kudos if you did, they make me endlessly happy!


End file.
